clubspongebobfandomcom-20200214-history
Krabby Patty Creature Feature
|image1 = Krabby Patty Creature Feature Title Card.jpeg|season_№: = 11|airdate: = October 21, 2017}} ”'Krabby Patty Creature Feature'” is a SpongeBob SquarePants season 11 episode which aired on October 21, 2017. In this episode, a new type of Krabby Patty turns fish into patty zombies, and SpongeBob is tasked with saving the town. Synopsis SpongeBob is cooking patties at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs serves the patties to two teenage-looking customers, but they say they are tired of the patties and request something new. Then, Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob to a secret underground lab, where he informs SpongeBob that he has been working on a new recipe, with the help of Sandy. Mr. Krabs tells her to make a new batch of these patties (which are just like a normal patties, but bright orange and seedless) leaving Sandy thrilled and SpongeBob unsettled. In the main dining area, all of the customers and staff are enjoying the new patties (one of the teenagers leaves a 5-star review), when Mr. Krabs suddenly transforms into some kind of Krabby Patty monster, with seeds growing out of his back and dripping with grease. Immediately after, all of the customers who ate the strange burger turn into these monsters. SpongeBob, being one of the few ones who didn't eat one, runs into the kitchen to hide. The remaining healthy customers are force-fed bits of Krabby Patty ripped off of the zombies bodies, and immediately change as well. The patty zombie epidemic spreads fast, infecting the entire population of Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, Patty Sandy finds SpongeBob and tries to make him eat a contaminated patty, but he tells her he already ate and escapes outside to hide in a dumpster. Perch Perkins, a news reporter, talks to SpongeBob and gets force-fed the patty, but not before he reveals that there is one other uncontaminated person: Plankton. He and patty Squidward attempt to attack SpongeBob, but the escapes them to the refuge of the Chum Bucket. Before SpongeBob arrives, we see Plankton finishing a tower of "grade B", pre-cooked Chum. SpongeBob runs in hysterically, boards up the door, and explains (screams is a more accurate word) about the zombies and the fact that they are the last 2 survivors. Plankton does not believe him until the patty zombies burst through the door and feed Karen (she doesn't change, but her screen does) and Plankton, while he climbs up the tower with sporks, seeking refuge at the top. When he climbs up, one of the bags accidentally rips open, and Chum flies into patty Patrick's mouth, who immediately barfs out the patty and returns to normal (he picks it back up and eats it). Upon realizing that Chum is the cure, he begins ripping open the bags, and flinging all of the chum into the mouths of the angry zombie mob. All of them are restored to their regular forms, and the Krabby Patty zombie epidemic has come to a close. While people clean up the remains of the patties, SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs and all of the others that the original Krabby Patty is perfect the way it is, and can't be improved upon, which everyone else agrees. They celebrate by resorting back to the Krusty Krab for some original Krabby Patties, leaving Chum and Krabby Patties all over the Chum Bucket. In the Chum Bucket, a patty Patrick pulls of a piece and tells the viewer(s) to eat it as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:2017 episodes Category:Article stubs Category:2017 episodes